


Not a prince

by yd12k



Series: Deltarune AU [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Trans Female Character, based on theories I had while playing, ralsei is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: Ralsei's not the Prince from the dark





	Not a prince

"Okay, so on one hand, Susie has singlehandedly overthrown the spade king, so that's good! But then she started ruling the kingdom just as despotically, so that's not as good."

"But now that I've joined the Lancer Fan Club, we're sure to win!"

"Yes! I'm sure of it!" Ralsei said, smiling as always. "Oh, but we need a Human, a Monster, and a Prince to fullfill the prophecy."

"Can't we have two princes? I may be deposed, but I'm still a prince!!!" Lancer struck a pose.

"No, a Prince can't also be a Monster..."

...

...

...

"... Unless..."

Ralsei turned around, and you think you saw a blush.

"I'm not actually a Prince..."

She starts ruffling with her clothes, wrapping her scarf around her middle like a belt so that it looks more like a dress, and putting her hat a bit farther back so her face isn't completely covered in shadow. When she turns back around, you can see her face for the first time, smiling nervously at you.

You reach into your pack, and tie the bow to her, giving a thumbs up.

And her smile shines bright.

**Author's Note:**

> so I figured this is where the plot was gonna go and then it didn't but I still wanted to write this bit.


End file.
